


A Lover, Not a Fighter

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse I guess?, In Love, Mindy Collette reflects, Mindy and Billy are goals, So is Julie Taylor but that's irrelevant, Tim Riggins is my fictional boyfriend, Walt Riggins Is The Worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Mindy doesn't know why she loves Billy Riggins.He lacks common sense, and loves his beer, and can't hold a job for more than a month.But she loves him anyway.





	A Lover, Not a Fighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).

> This is for @asexualjuliet because she introduced me to Friday Night Lights and for that I had to dedicate one... because it is my FAVORITE.
> 
> All of these characters (who I love dearly) belong to the show Friday Night Lights... which y'all should watch. I recommend. The lack of fanfiction for this fandom is freaking annoying.
> 
> Thanks for reading.   
Please don't repost!
> 
> *Clear eyes, full hearts, can't lose*

Mindy doesn't know why she loves Billy Riggins.

He lacks common sense, and loves his beer, and can't hold a job for more than a month.

But she loves him anyway.

Maybe it's because she's made the list (the very _short _list) of things in which he cares about.

_3\. Cars_

_2\. Her_

_1\. Tim_

She knows she'll always be second to Tim, because Tim is Billy's _brother- _the brother who went to jail for him, the brother who grew up with a horrible life until Billy stepped in.

And perhaps Mindy finds it endearing, Billy's absolute change of attitude when it comes to helping his brother.

She remembers when he first came home from college, angry at the world, angry at his asshole of a father-

But _never_ angry at Tim.

Never angry at her.

Billy does everything to make Mindy happy, and she knows it. He tries his best, despite his flaws, because he's a good person. Not abusive, like his dad. Not an abandoner, like his mom. 

A lover, not a fighter.

Mindy is in love with him. 100%, head over heels, in love with Billy Riggins.

Because he's the best goddamn brother to Tim and the best goddamn husband to her.

Mindy knows she loves Billy Riggins.

And that's pretty much all she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
